


Chapters of the Twins

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Lesbians - Fandom, Original Work, Twincest - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio, twins - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bad Jokes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gay Panic haha, Gothcon, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Impled This Implied That, Inspired by Real Events, Kink Meme, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Music, Mutual Masturbation, Other, RPF, Random & Short, Savage Ga$p, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slice of Life, Taboo, Tattoos, Threesome, TikTok, Tool - Freeform, Twincest, Twins, We Hate Everyone Equally, Wild Hunt, sister wives, twins love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: More Twins' short shotsTOOL - Stinkfist
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter WHATTT

As i carried the bag inside the house, i swiftly tossed the car keys on the bureau and headed straight upstairs. I entered our slovenly room, and closed the door. Distracted, i examined the contents of the bag. Whew, i don't think i missed anything.

Tess was in bed under the covers, the back of her dark brown head to me.

"Tess?" I inquired as if incanting her name for a witch's spell. Frowning, what the hell was she doing now! She knew damn well i was going to the store...for her crap as well!

Tossing the bag on the bottom of the bed, i crawled over to wake her and froze. Oh dear gods, surely she wouldn't...what the hell?

"Dammit Tess! You better not be sleeping!"  
She knew i had run to the store...she was fucking with me again, she had to be!

Tess mumbled beneath the blankets and i tried to pull them away. She had such a fucking deathgrip on them i almost fell on her in my struggle.

"Tess, c'mon! I got your snacks!"  
Furrowing my brow in focus, i grabbed the blankets in both fists, heaving and yanking with all my strength.

Tess head flew round to face me as she smirked, "Sorry. I forgot..."

"No you didn't!" Slightly outraged i smacked her, then tried to pull off the covers again. Demanding an explanation from her wasn't easy.. "What are you doing!"

Tess roared in laughter, dark hair now in a halo around the pillow.

My blue eyes shot wide open as my jaw dropped and i let out a dramatically loud gasp.

I clutched the blankets in my hand, horrorified. Was she trying to give me a heart attack!? I should be used to this..

"Not what, who." She corrected me, in a playful serious tone, stressing the word.

Becca's head emerged and was laughing in cahoots with Tess. "Hi!"

I let out an irritated sigh, as i through the blankets back on top of them.

Gathering up my hurt feelings and pride, i shook my head knowing Tess would intuit me anyway. Attempts to force myself to sound uncaring having failed i spat through gritted teeth,  
"I'll be downstairs."

The expression on Tess face was that of guilt and some type of emotional upset more than her usual.

"Lori! What- Why! We were going to ask you to join us!" She shouted out pleading, as Becca pouted up at me her chin resting on my twin's stomach.

I felt like a frozen glacier chipped off from the Antartic. Gawking in my shock, my mouth couldn't form words and i knew i looked like a deer in the headlights about to get creamed. I must of stayed like that a minute, but it felt a bloody month. I could feel two pairs of eyes penetrating me...Fuck.

"Lori?" Tess persuaded gently.

With a shrug, i brushed it all off, all my entire clusterfuck of muddled emotions.

With a wide grin i replied, "Hell yeah, I'll join!"

"Good, i knew you would." Tess answered matter of factly.

Checking out Becca, she was always such a hottie. I bit my lip briefly, brow arched as my lip curled flirtatiously as i addressed the dimpled tattooed blonde.

"Question is...Can you handle two?" Okay...so i didn't really say that, that's cheesy but it sounded good at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess is standing on an antique chair- stool that was one of our great great great aunts. Her eyes are stuck to a slit in the double hung windows up top.

"What'd you see?" I ask, glimpsing up from my book.

"Nothing' just a neighbor catching a cat to bring inside..." She divulges smiling.

"Fucking power is out again." I curse in a half heartedly.

"Yes. For the amount of taxes we pay the motherfuckers' have no excuse!" She spits back.

Shit. Next she'll go on another psyop campaign against the power company complete with graffiti and posters.

I let out a breath as our air kicks back on. I hate dead silence- in this house anyway. Tess literally could and has slept through heavy artillery, bombs and a mess of loud shit. Our mother would brag we'd sleep through anything yet it's evident she referenced Tess, not me.

My sister looks proud as the power's back on and jumps from the chair/stool antique thing to our bed.

"Gonna read to me?" Her eyes plead so earnestly and have that damn glint in them that i can't break away from her look. Tess does first as she drags slow finger's down my left arm. I almost drop my book, then gather my feelings and wits clearing my throat.

"Yes. Get comfy." She's already nestling against my left side, her face resting her chin on my shoulder as she hums.

As i starting reading aloud, i expected sarcastic commentary which was typical from her. Instead Tess eyes were roving the words as i spoke aloud. She was quick, and her own reading comprehension was a lot more swift than verbal. I pressed my lips to her head in a brief kiss as i murmured,

"You want to read along with me? Just let me know when to turn the page."  
Her left arm draped over me and i smiled.

"Yes...easier." She explained yet wasn't necessary. We had been doing this forever now.

Tess killed the remainder of whisky, placing the empty upon the hollowed wooden headrest of the double bed.  
Her voice warm and soft she respired, "Just read to me. If i jump ahead ill let you know."

My gaze meandered to her as her left hand had left me to cup her right breast as she laid on her side. Anxious i questioned,  
""Why are you groping your boob? Did you hurt yourself the other night?"

She buried her face deeper into my neck, her left shoulder rising in a quick shrug.  
I kept staring, my book plopped down keeping place, as i tried to persuade her of details.

"I'll be fine." She peeked up at me with that reassuring smile of hers.

"You'd better. Or im taking you to a doctor." 

Visibly she cringed at the idea, and i placed my lips firmly to hers, allowing the kiss to sink in until she shifted her head, murmuring.

I held the book open as we read, my thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of my nose as i winced off my headache.

**------------------**

Tess was full blasting Remy Boyz out of the car and i grimaced at what thhe neighbor's might think. Yet we ranked in seniority over here, i can't believe these two came from my damn womb.

**

Lori was dancing on the hood of the car as i moved on the roof of the stupid coupe, ensuring not to fall into the sunroof that was open. Yeah, we make our own fun. I pulled my sis up onto the roof making sure she minded the open sunroof so we could dance like fucking strippers on the roof.

***

"Get off the fucken' car! What the hell is wrong with you two! Turn that shit down, you want the neighbor's calling the cops??"

***

"Relax, ma! They know better than to call cops on us!" Tess screamed out in warning louder than the music.

"Ayeee i glock in the Honda" i screeched out still gyrating as if my sister was a pole on the roof of ma's midlife crisis coupe. I actually used to have a reputation for throwing my vehicles in park at anywhere and anytime when i was young and getting out leaving passengers screaming in fear on the highway as i danced on the hood if my song came on.  
It was before shit the fan and it took cosxing to get me back behind the wheel.

Tess ignored our mom, dancing against my back, her hands running down my sides.

Ma slammed the back door, having given up.

At least wasn't flashing firearms and i snickered at the thought, as she gave me a funny look. I didn't want to encourage her, we're so not gangsta.

Tess arm wrapped around me lightly as if afraid I'd slip and fall, but i had better footing than she thought.

We probably should film this...

Tess would have a fit at the thought, she loves her privacy and i respect that.

"I got this sewed up"

"I got the soda!"

***  
Ma must have sent our stepdad out. Tess snorted at the notion as Jay just stared from the porch, shook his head and returned inside.

"They're completely out of control!" Ma yelled at him in the kitchen, and he only just gave a small shrug. They weren't his kids. Besides it was enough dealing with their mother.

"Let them have fun." He tried to bust a rigidly stiff move.

An engine started with screams and whoops of joy.

Jay gave ma a hard look. "Uh...they been drinkin' again?"

Ma huffed. "They're adults. They can deal with the law."

"I should probably get their ol' tank started. You ain't want deal with gettin' your car out that impound lot."

"Thanks, my dear."

Jay blushed and swayed.


	3. Holiday Cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too fun...

As we sat at the table, Tess shot me a glance with that damned meddlesome spark in her eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek and kicked her foot under the table. Shit...that likely wasn't smart of me...

"HEY, LORI? CAN I LICK YOUR CLAM??!" Tess cackled in a fit cracking up as i didn't bother to suppress the grin spreading across my face. 

Our cousin damn near spat out his beer, as Matt succumbed to dry heaves of laughter. Standing up, doubled over his eyes teared up in dissonant laughter as he pounded the countertop with a fist. The clatter of glass on marble loud, as he put abandoned his beer to grip the counter's edge with his hand, as he hooted.

"There's no seafood here!" Our mother eyed Tess with disdain, exchanging a perturbed glance with our step-father, who merely shrugged as he stabbed at his potatoes. 

"Yeah! I dare you to do it!" Feeling daring, i challenged and also about ready to shove my face into my plate.

With an embellished wink, Tess leered at me and stated, "Later, okay?"

"You'd better keep your word!" I spouted, knowing better. Deep down i found it just as amusing as she did.

Our aunt discretely nudged our uncle, as they chuckled in 'polite' laughter, before complimenting the food.

Our cousin, Maria just blankly stared at the two of us, as if her brain was smouldering. I was clueless, but leave it to my damn twin to catch it and dig.

"So...Maria! Any new men or women in your life?" Tess gave a semi-toothy smirk, as she awaited a response, eyebrows raised in phoney interest. 

Our mother cleared her throat loudly, banging silverware as if to make an obvious distraction from the mention of more than one sexual preference.

The stepfather chuckled neutrally, attempting to start a mouth filled of chewing food conversation of classic cars and auto mechanics.

Maria glowered at the both my sister and i along with my question. I sent another covert kick at Tess feet under the table.

"Just the usual guys." Maria parried her response. "I feel some sort of way.."

Tess dramatically twined her hands together, drawn up to her cheek. Luckily our aunt and uncle didn't catch on to the satire. More likely they ignored it as well.  
"Ooh, how nice! Who is it this time? That you feel some sorta way about?"

She pulled off verbal sparring like some elegant chessmaster, our mother eager to jump in.

"What 'sort' of way? Good, bad, what! Can you be any more verbally elusive and vague?" I word it nicely unable to stop the irritation in my tone at her usage of the young slang of kid's nowadays. For chrissakes Maria was four years younger than us, in her damn thirties. Tess foot slid up my lower leg, scandalously rubbing against my calf under the table.

"Yes, Maria, any new guys in your life?" Our mother joined in pretty much parroting, not focused at all.

Matt's dark hazel brown eyes were slitted in inebriation and mirth, as he sassed, "Yeah Maria, don't be so vague! We aren't from some damn generation that can't state we like or don't."

"Shut up!" Maria sent him an icy glare, as my aunt manufactured an eye roll large enough to roll up NYC in a carpet.

I shot a smugly superior look at Maria when i thought no one was looking aside from Tess, who didn't appear to miss a beat. Matt was already piss drunk; what else was new..

"We doing shots or what?!" Attention deficit apparent, Tess ignored me and Maria as she glanced directly at Matt as he clung to the countertop.

Our aunt and ma and our aunt chanced a cumulative uneasy glance as our uncle and stepfather continued chatting about autos.

"You hardly ate! At least finish your potatoes!" Our mother threw a look of chastising disapproval at Tess.

"That's what we have a dog for!" Tess gave her best acerbic smile as she fed the dog at the table. 

I looked at my half empty plate and considered it passable. Placating i tried without bothering any effort,  
"We'll save it for later, ma."

"If y'all ain't going to eat it, i will." Our stepfather patted his stomach in gratitude.

"Thanks, Jay." I nodded as i slid my plate towards him, as he resumed car talk with our uncle.

Maria was still giving me and Tess those weird unreadable looks, so i addressed her myself.  
"Everything alright, Maria?"

"You tell me." She quipped.

Shit. She's always been testy, even moreso since we had did shots earlier. Matt never ceasing his drinking.

Tess shoved her chair out, abandoning the table and her plate, ready to do more shots with Matt. Fuck...

"Tell you what?" I was at a loss repeating Maria's bizarre words as i tried to convey to Tess telepathically in twinsense to bail me out. Prior drinking didn't help the situation.

With a sigh, i placed my fork gently on the table, my features cheerless.  
"So Maria, you going to help us with clams?"

If looks could kill, she'd have serial killed the entire room. Through clenched teeth, Maria spoke, only relaxing her jaw halfway through to formulate her words.  
"Yeah, I'll help you alright..crack open shells and suck them out."

Matt and Tess whooped in the background having overheard, but more focused on Baccardi shots. 

I stood upright climbing over Tess vacant chair suddenly announcing my urge to do shots as i made my way into the adjoining room. I could hear our mother making that damn disapproving sucking her teeth tsk again..argh.

Tess grabbed me around the shoulder's planting a smooch on my cheek, shrieking about shots. Her smooch was not unusual to anyone since we all grew up affectionate anyway...for the most part.

I nodded as i could hear Maria's chair skittering out to join us and i shared a glance with Tess, who somehow managed that glitter in her eyes.

"So. Where's Becca?" Interrogated Maria, tossing her question at my sister. The same vacant blank expression on her face; i guess she still was drunk from earlier. She'd have that weird look when she was drunk which was a lot.

"Visiting her dad." Tess tossed over her shoulder, not even giving our cousin the time of day.

Maria returned that seething, empty slow burn look at me this time, as i tried to study what the fuck she was thinking to no avail. It was annoyingly unnerving.

Tess grabbed my wrist pulling me into her, as Matt poured shots and i was forever thankful for her intuition. 

I wrapped an arm around Tess as if i were saranwrap.

"Lori!! Stop hanging on your sister!" Our mother shot from the kitchen, but Tess waved her comments off.

Matt had shot glasses lined up and seemed to just now notice his sister through heavy drunken lidded eyes.  
"Maria!"

He didn't need to ask, just poured a fourth glass.

Fuck...i didn't desire puking tonight but fuck it. It's the holidays, right!? Same as any other fucken day, an excuse for close relations to come over and eat and get drunk..not that we need an excuse. My sister's arm around me made my heart flutter. 

The four of us took shots like champs, as Matt poured a second round. He wouldn't be content until he was passed out or crawling home. Tess' arm squeezed my waist. I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or she was trying to convey something. Hopefully the latter.

Second shots (not to mention the three of Whiskey prior to dinner) and we were still in the ring.

Maria turned to me, and as i expected, she had been drunk all along. She started to spew out,  
"Lori, why didn't you- ..ever ..me?"

With the ruckus from the kitchen and Tess and Matt, i just returned her blank glance. No clue what she was getting at. Didn't care.

Tess raised a pack of cigarettes at me, as i nodded and Matt poured a third after dinner round.

Fucken hell. We clinked, and i made sure to splash half onto the carpet as i downed the remainder.

"Let's go out for a smoke!" Tess hurried me and Matt outside, as i gave her a look.  
I couldn't recall even if Matt still smoked or not, yet our mother absolutely refused 'a crowd' upstairs which translated to more than one person at a time. Becca was normally the one.

\------

"Tess, no, their friendlies, i promise you, baby!"  
I'm trying to persuade her and her eyes are as wide and flicker as if some wild anime character. My cigarette burns as she's got her scope focused on some random truck parked outside our house. No doubt it's one of the neighbor's friends...but she's been edgy and territorial since that fucking war and so...now we're in another goddamn predicament.

Tess is drunk and extremely testy. I don't need her or Matt launching..er..projectiles at assholes who can't find the right driveways.

Matt is about to go outside for a drunken fistfight, while Maria follows in her older brother's footsteps perpetual in endeavors to prove her worth.

They are not my concern. My goddamn sister will trash any vehicle and thrash it's owner. Sometimes she just doesn't care. I wish i could blame it on the liqour, but i can't. It's the way she is...

I'm clinging to her in desperation, as i try and convince her it's alright. It's just some random idiot who either lacks a driveway or parked in front out of stupidity.

Her glare could kill alone. Maria's earlier one pales in comparison. It's as if she's deadset on ripping someone to shreds and it's taking all my being to convince her this stupid shit is completely illogical.

It's probably my fault for my own past boastful jail stories; but i don't know what it's like now and the last thing i want is for her to catch a case. She's got this side to her that is feral and likely attracts Becca. Unafraid of shit, it's not a front, she's ready to body some visitor's of our neighbors in the frontyard. I'm almost pissed all the times we dragged Matt and Maria away from assault charges...

Fuck I'll need to pill her and those benzos won't work. The Marine Corps had them all with the tolerance of draft horses...

"FUCK YOU WANT TROUBLE BRING IT BITCHES!!!" Tess is irate screaming, eyes glassy drunk any ready for assailants.

"Don't scream, Tess please.." I'm pleading whispering in her ear so no one can hear, i know her. Pride is a big fucking thing and she will risk her freedom for it. Death before Dishonor and all that shit. I'm clenching my teeth and cringing knowing I'm the only one who can calm her.

Her light eyes are wild, unfocused yet honed in all the same. Neighbor's Xmas lights flickering off her deadly grey blues. She glimpses me as if I'm over 2,000 miles away yet there's a faint registry in there.

"Please, babe..." I'm clinging to her begging. She's scanning me while simultaneously zoned in on the immediate area.

"Arghhhhh!" She releases but it comes out like a lunatic's growl.

Fuck...she's insanely pissed.. best to get her in the house before shit bubbles over. I scowl at Maria, i can't babysit all three what the hell.

Tess snaps into focus and smacks Matt hard in his chest like a 'bro' and i just stare as they about face and head back inside. Not without her darting me a quick softened flicker as she stops to reach out her hand to me. I accept as i place my hand in hers, as i gesture at Maria and we all return inside that damn wretched house.

Matt is ready to leave and is drunkenly arguing with Maria over which of their intoxicated asses will drive. Of course Maria loses and Matt drives them both drunk down a few blocks to drop her off at their parents' house. 

My aunt and uncle are on their way out saying goodbyes and i can feel Tess anger building, so i rush her upstairs and away from our judgemental mother.

My twin is belligerent and snags a bottle on the way to our room. God fucking damn i never seen a woman hold her liqour like her and it scares me thinking I'd be capable as well.

I'm smoothing her hair back behind her ears, and her arm is wrapped tight around my waist as i push her to the bed, she's still somewhat rabid and cursing and i know it's due to our ma constantly being home the past few days. Honestly that pisses me off also. Our childhood was no walk in the park.

"Where's fucken Bec? She'd kill em with me.." She drunkenly sputters.

In my mind I'm glad shes towns away visiting her father since i don't want either especially Tess getting arrested over some stupid shit. I can only hope she passes out.

"...the fuck Lori! Not going to bed-" 

She's fighting me now...so i smile as my lips softly touch against hers in a not so chaste kiss. I allow myself the pleasure of stroking her cheek with my finger's before i smooth her hair back.

She's smirking now, as if some unknown battle was won. Against who or what noone knows; that's not the point.  
Her arms wrap around me and i murmur as her fingertips are pressing into my flesh, tugging me with her down upon the bed she claimed she wasn't getting in.

My breath hitches and i try and catch it. I give her a small push downwards as i land on top of and carefully arrange her strewn around limbs, aside from the arm grasping me around my waist.

Oh No! Some idiots are lighting shit off, here we go...  
Tess pushes me out the way, struggles upright and heaves open the dresser drawer and grabs a powder filled bottle.

"DIY!" She exclaims her mood improved, yet illusive.

She's rushing downstairs yelling about improvised meals and military crap beyond me, looking for a suitable bottle as she pours hot water in, screws a lid on and tosses it out into the backyard whooping.

Please...let her just pass out...of all the fucken things she learned in the military... this is not looking good.

Insistent upon speaker's she grabs ma's keys since our car won't start (although she states she'll jump it or use an old CIA trick passed down with an aspirin..that will more than likely kill the vehicle aside from one time use.)

Argh. The passenger window won't roll down and i swear our dumbass uncle fucked it up somehow. Yet she's blasting music out the speakers who knows why..wild hair up her ass..and i hit a button to open the moonroof for air.  
She gets bored in less than 8 minutes so we return inside. Ma and our stepdad our out of sight thankfully, no surprise there. We're adults and if the cops come we're expected to deal ourselves.

Damn pills didn't work, I'm out of ideas. Unless i double pill her and actually get her to sleep. I'll be damned if she goes to jail without me and that needs too be prevented. Part of me wonders if she's upset Becca's won't be back until 1pm later. I don't know.

"Tess? Why don't we sleep? Becca will be back at 1pm." I suggest lightly as i rub her shoulder's.

"Fucken speaker!"

She's about to smash the cheaply made piece of tech, when i stop her, convincing her if i can't find a better spare usb cable she can blow up the damn thing. Forty bucks gets us a new one anyway. I finally convince her to put the piece of shit down. She's hot when she's angry, and i know I'm biased in thinking she's hot in every which way...

I swear she's built like a damn horse in the sense large amounts of liqour and controlled meds won't dent her.

"Fucken piece of cheap shit i should drag it down the road with ma's fucken car!" Tess scrabbles blurting out.

I encircle her abdominal region as my finger's work below her belly button. I close my eyes as i press my lips kissing her neck and until she drops the plastic junk on the floor. She's leaning against me breathing heavily and i clutch her tighter.

"Please, Tess, will you come hold me?" I ask softly, trying to get her to bed.

She's well aware of my intentions but she doesn't fight me. Certainly she is aware of my endless love for her.

Exhaling a hefty sigh, Tess sits on the edge of our bed, and i plop down on her lap. I lift my left hand and try to brush through her hair and my finger's snag on a tangle.

"Baby, please?" I kiss her lips- the only other pair of lips I've kissed aside from one another that are so soft and plush. Is this what it feels like to kiss myself? I wonder.

"Yeah. But if i get bored I'm getting up."  
Tess agrees on her own terms, which is fine by me. 

I need to work out the tangles in her hair anyway. So we get comfy on the bed as she perusing her phone's playlist of music. I get such a rush of satisfaction running my finger's through her hair trying to get out the tangles.

"Lori, you don't have to, you know." Tess affirms and i can hear and sense in her voice she doesn't want me to stop playing with her hair.

"I will until you're ready for bed." I study her as she's calmed completely now. I gather up my courage and realize she's giving me that look of hers.

"Will you cuddle with me?" I ask her, knowing full well how needy i sound.

She leans to kiss me. "Oh course i will." That glimmer in her eyes unmistakable.

"Thanks baby." I give her a kiss on the mouth again, just needing to feel her lips against mine.  
"I love you."

"I love you too, Lor." She answers in a murmur, muffled by our lasting liplock.

"You want to take more pills and see if we can sleep?" I ask as our eyes still meet, my finger's tenderly touching (in more ways than one) her face. Fuck i want to just dive into her eyes and stay insiide her forever. Maybe that's what the 'urge to merge' phrase means, but I'm not sure and make a mental note to try and if i remember to Google it.

"Sure."

I get up and get the meds and bottled beverages. We each toss pills in our mouths and wash it down with our soft drinks. I curl up with Tess drawing her close, allowing myself nonverbal sounds of contentment.

She snuggles up to me, and i sigh from happiness. Where would i be without her? She may sound problematic, yet i love her until death. I try and crush her as i cuddle in reciprocation.

Tess light eyes twinkle in the dark as she holds me tightly, placing kisses on my neck and cheek. She sweeps my hair to the side so it's out of her way as i snuggle nearer to her, my grip on her not lessening in the slightest.  
She plants a kiss upon my head with such tenderness, it's almost impossible to believe she was ready to strike on the neighbors or whoever else. 

I melt with a happy moan as i burrow against her warmth, slipping my right arm securely around her. I don't give a shit what others' think, i adore her.

From the way she kisses me then leaves her lips pressed to my forehead, her arm protectively shrouded around me, it's safe to say our love is mutual. I've my own quirks and I'm no fucking saint. There's nothing i wouldn't do for her.

She rubs my back listlessly with her left arm, her right on firmly planted on my lower back. I huff her scent with my nose softly grazing her neck and i can feel the muscles of her face as she smiles slightly as she falls asleep. Percipent by her talltale respiratory noises becoming shallow, that she is drifting off beside me into slumber. In this moment i am happy and content and there is nothing more i could ask for.


	4. Ooooh Snap X Rated MATURE Twincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twincest Mature only read the warnings haha  
> Neither proofread since our priorities are getting drinks. Thanks!

I chance a glimpse at my sister, who's mouth is open passed out in her sleep, making cute little sleep noises.

I slip a hand down past the waistband of my pyjamas, the urge to have an orgasm bending my will. Why did i have to wake up earlier! Almost whining aloud, i start touching myself my eyes casting swift peeks at Tess as she slumbers in the dark next to me.

Why am i so wet...my sneak glimpse at my sister answers that and i continue to play with myself. Fantasizing about my twin asleep next to me. No we're not identical clone twins it's just...it just is, so don't.

As my finger is dipping back and forth through my wet heat i return to my swollen nub to give it attention. I hold my breath momentarily to check if i am being too loud. Tess is still asleep, so i carry on my self pleasuring movements.

I'm not sure if i got too into my masturbation or what, sure enough there's a breath against my ear. My entire body stills and freezes up.

"You want me to help? I'm not gonna let you fuck yourself."  
Tess voice is raspy with sleep and sends shivers down my spine as i let out a tiny whimper. Her hand is on top of mine above my pyjamas, as everything ceases to a halt.

She gives a soft chuckle, coupled with a groggy throaty, "I just need your okay..." 

As her mouth is sucking on my earlobe and my free hand just happens to automatically cradle her face against mine as i feel vulnerable as hell, i turn to face her with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Yes, pleaseee..." Somehow i manage to stumble out the words and her hand is slipping below the elastic waist of my pyjamas on top of mine.

"You could of just woke me, you know."  
Seductively without trying she husks, as her lips find mine. I softly whimper into her mouth, since she caught me yet even more she's so fucking sexy i want her to fuck me and my mind has turned to mush.  
Her hand below displaces mine with care as she takes over. 

Her breathing so hot and heavy on my mouth, she breaths out salaciously,  
"Mmm you're so wet."

Leave it to her to state the obvious and i squirm under her soft touches that divide my lower lips and drag through my drenched folds...I gasp against her. "Fuck..."

She's fingering my heat gently as she laces kisses along my jaw and I just rise my hips in need off feeling more of her.

Pulling out the finger i used i tenderly press it to her mouth and she parts her lips to take me in, and my hand is buried in her hair, the crown of my head digging back into the pillow. Oh fuck, I just want to be loud and scream her name at the top of my lungs. Instead i barely manage a meager whisper, "Thank you."

And i can't stop from running my hand over her head and through her hair as i extract my finger from her mouth with a low soft pop. My hands seek to just touch her and possess her so desperately and I'm already embracing her to me with a loving intensity.

She's gently testing me and running her nimble fingers along my soaked length, toying with my clit.  
"You want me to-"

"Yes!!!" I plead not even caring to let her finish the sentence i just need to feel her so badly.

Tess teases me some more and i audibly gasp as she's now got a finger inside me, slicking around hitting my sweet spot. I whimper out in hushed tones,  
"Fuck me..." 

As my eyes are shut in what must appear lamenting. She feels so fucking good i want to die then and there with her inside me. I toss my left leg over her right one to give her more of me; more access. 

The tip of her finger is gracing my cervix with her presence smoothly as she's also tending my g-spot. I start to whine and her plush lips find mine and i kiss her in what seems like forever but i can't get enough of her.

I cry into our kiss, but it's more a needy whimper. "Fuck baby..."

Shushing me, her lips keep falling upon mine and I'm gasping, my head spinning at whatever the fuck she's doing below to make love to me. My heart is pumping double time as she's kissing me all over. I just want to cry and yell in joy at the same time.

Her passionate voice is like lust poured into my ears, as she croons and coaxes me,  
"Focus on feeling, Lori, just let yourself go..."

My finger's are digging into her scalp, as i smush her cheek to mine, not wanting to let her go...ever. As i make soft little sounds of lusty love beside her.

What the fuck is she doing to me...!? I should have came at least twice and it feels as if time has ceased or stopped and it's just her and i trapped in the moment. 

Tess hand is on my breast..no my chest and it's as if I'm treading soundlessly water with no water or sound. She's softly whispering sweetness and I'm about to burst; I've gone deaf to the world. All i can manage is,  
"I fucking love you!"

"I l-love you too." Shes gasping out since I'm likely choking her. Her lips are upon mine trying to quell my noise and i can't help from moaning and chanting her name as if she's got me spellbound. My walls are clenching her so tight and I'm suspended in time and space in the moment... before waves of orgasm burst through my very being.

My body is so tense, my pelvis stuck in midair as her finger's inside me gently persuade me over my orgasmic speedbump.

I'm grasping at her in desperation as those waves hit me and I'm cumming as my body is quaking and trembling as she's trying to kiss my face. She's muzzling my pleasurable cries with gentle soft kisses upon my mouth and I'm grabbing at her in such a dire need.

"Shhh shh sh..." She chirrs in a vibrato on my lower lip, as my upper is quivering.

"I fucken love you-" I'm obsessing over her again and refuse to help it. I want every inch of her any which way possible.

I watch spellbound and small soughs flee my lips, enchanted as she withdraws her finger's with a snap of my bottoms elastic as if in protest. Then she sucks my cum off her finger's as pull her head down upon me. My finger's combing and stroking through her matching dark hair.

"Oh my fuckin-"

She silences me once more with those pillowy lips on mine. She's breathing as heavily as i am and i can sense her arousal.  
"Mmm...i owed you one."


	5. Tampon Escapades Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read warnings

"Tesss..." I whine in undulating tones rising in crescendo.

She looks up at me from her phone, eyes large and brows up making creases in her forehead as if in question.

Becca is sporting a broad toothy grin to my side.

My sister's brow furrows toward the middle, as her pale eyes cast back and forth between me and Bec dubiously.

"Can you help her?" Becca is now laughing hysterically and she initially tries to cover her mouth, then abandons the attempt as her hand flys down on my leg.

"How ambiguous of you two." Tess observes, as the corner of her lip curls up and a dimple appears. She's game. 

"With what?"

"My t-ta-m pon stuck!" I shriek in cackles and can't get my words out.

Becca translates a little better, as we're still howling. "Her tampon is stuck."

Tess gives me a look that matches her words. "Mhm. Yeah okay, whatever."

"I'm s-serious!" I yelp out and am dying next to Becca.

Tess stands up and yanks my pyjamas bottoms down, since they're already hanging off my hips. With a sharp look and that subtle glint she smirks.

"You ready?"

"Yes!" I'm laughing so hard i can't breathe.

Bec has flung her head facedown at the bed then back up again as i summon the assistance of my sister, "Help me, Tess c'mon!"

"Help her!" Bec snickers uproariously, egging us on.

Without warning my twin yanks down my panties and Becca wooos and catcalls in between peals of laughter.

Tess smacks me hard on the thigh. I open my legs then shut them real quick then open them and she blocks me. I'm laughing so hard no sound comes out and my eyes tear.

"Grab the string!" Becca chokes out in her glory.

Tess has a grip on the damn white string and she's struggling not to crack up herself while she's slightly tugging on the damn thing.  
I yelp and she stops and stares wide eyed, swapping a look with Bec.

"No! Wait...i told you it's stuck!" I'm desperately trying to explain as my chest heaves in cackles.

"Stop laughing, Lori." Tess gives me a knowing sly smile and continues to yank gently at the damn string.

Between me and Becca we can't stop our ludicrus form of entertainment from leaving us in stitches.

"Help me hold her down." Tess directs Becca with a sigh then snorts with amusement.

Becca has both her hands firmly planted on my thigh.

My twin has one hand gripping the opposite thigh and I'm squirming since they're tickling me.

"Hold still!" Tess hisses with mirth. Then she warns me again in a loud sing song voice, "I'm gonna pull!"

We're all screaming crazily as Tess trys to pull out the damn thing and it's not budging.

"Dammit! Relax your muscles or it's not gonna come out!" Tess orders.

"You did this before?" Becca is grinning at Tess, who is beaming ear to ear. 

"Yeah i had trouble changing a tampon at the mall once back in the day." Tess replies nonchalantly.

Me and Becca are in an uproar and now Tess is hooting and it's all out discordance.

"Just use your teeth and pull it out!" Becca provokes challenging.

"No!!!" I'm wheezing out trying to catch my breath so my muscles relax and i shoot Becca a interested look since I'm curious to know.

"She's got skills." Somehow she forces a sober face.

With a forefinger and thumb gripping the damn string, Tess takes her hand from my thigh and puts her palm flat on my lower abdomen. Her fingers are splayed up over past my belly button as if she's trying to stabilize me from moving around.

"Last chance, Lor." She throws out a final warning.

Becca is coaxing me on the side grinning like a maniac in anticipation, "Don't tense up!"

It's taking all my being not to go rigid or laugh and Tess carefully pries out the pesky bugger with a plop.

Holding up the tampon like a cat with a prized mouse, Tess exclaims happily, "I got it!"

I fall limp under them, worn out as the three of us are breathless.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Becca lays her head on me.

Tess flings the tampon so it bounces off the opposite wall. Feigning hurt she accuses Bec with such seriousness, "Stop stealing my girl!"

Me and Becca both look up confused and realize she fucking with us.

Becca drags my sister down on top of my legs and smooches her then kisses me before pouting at us pleadingly

Tess sighs and her grey eyes roll up towards the ceiling in mirth.

Bec is glancing at the two of us and i can't help from grinning as my sister crawls up me until we're both eye level.

Bec is right up in our grills staring goofy from the side.

"Bec, you really like this, huh?" Tess winks at her then abruptly faces me and presses her lips to mine.

"No stay like that!" Becca begs and is moving in, her full lips puckered.

I'm eyeing her from the corner of my eye trying not to laugh again and at the same time make the other half my mouth available.

Becca hones in and completes the tryad as she touches her lips to both ours. Kissing two people at once is annoying and i race a hand behind Bec's head to and steal the rest of the kiss from my twin.

Tess in fake wailing and pounding on my chest and i break the kiss with Becca since i got her twice in one day. First with the tampon.. well once maybe.

Bec has grabbed a whimpering Tess and is giving her a multitude of kisses. They're still right above me and Tess is still on my lap so i try and buck her off to disrupt their lips.

"Don't hump, you'll turn her on." Becca cautions me.

Oh fuck.

Tess hugs Bec, pulling her on top of me so i'm pounding at them with my palms playfully.

I freeze up and hush then and there's a knock on our door and we frown at one another since that's rare.

Tess and Becca fly into spots on the bed, so we're all in a kind of row and i yell, "What!"

"Can i come in?"

"Yeah ma." I reply, knowing damn well we all look guilty as hell.

The door clicks open and the first thing our mother sees is that tampon on the ground.

"What the hell is this! You girl's can't pick up! Did i raise you to live in a barn?" Ma eyes us warily and obviously knows we pulled some shit, likely the tampon. The three of us are dying in laughter so she probably just knows we were goofing off.

Pointing and yelling, Tess glares accusingly at me, "She stole my girlfriend!"

Becca watched our mom as she explained, "Lori's tampon got stuck again and-"

"I don't want to know." With a skeptical unreadable look, ma darts her eyes cautiously from the three of us to the dead tampon that's laying on the floor and back again. Finally she jokes, hardly fazed by our bizarre behavior anymore. "I'm sure you can share. I'm going to work and pick that up!"

Tess and Bec call out, "Bye Ma!"

Taking advantage of more shock potential i jump on Tess and throw another arm around Becca. 

Our mother isn't buying it. "Lori, get off your sister."

Oh no that one again. Tess starts wailing and Becca joins in dry humping as the door clicks shut.

Ooh if only she knew.

"LORIII I'M GONNA MAKE YOUUU CUMMM!!!"

"Shh!"

"NO!! I'M MAKING BECCA CUM-"

"What a fucking mood killer."


	6. Cocoa Butter Kisses and Snow Cools Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunk my sister out back in the snow since she's feverish.  
> Drunk af when i wrote this

"Your skin is dry-" I announce to the dismay of my glaring twin.

My sister whines and fusses, yet ultimately i know she'll give in. I uncap the lid of cocoa butter and smear generous amounts in her, rubbing it in.

"You're making me all greasy!" She complains.

"Your skin is thirsty. It is soaking it up in this dry cold air..." I grumble as i massage in the lotion. I slather her lips to shut her up and she whimpers in defeat.

"You'd best blend it in!" She grabs me face giving me a lotioned kiss on the lips. Hard.

I groan.

"I give you **cocoa butter kisses!** " She taunts playfully.

"Yeah you do. Let me finish rubbing it in-" I continue to smooth the lotion remnants into her skin, then wipe my hand on my own face, and her hooded sweatshirt. She looks at me and growls, tackling me down on the bed. All fours have me trapped as she kisses me, to my delight she wears a wolfish grin.

"Thanks Lor."

I laugh "That's what you get for throwing the microphone on the roof!"

"Don't write that shit! You want people to know where we are!" Her grey eyes pierce me.

"I'm sure there's a ton of mics on roofs everywhere." I quip. Bad idea...

She snarls and pounces on me and the heat emanating from her is strong and harsh.

"Do i have to use a fishing pole to 'fetch'!? Huh?!" She snarls, then places open mouthed smouldering kisses along my jawline as i now whimper.

"You are on fire! Let me cool you-" I plead of my sister and she stares, undecided.

"Fine." She finally voices.

I take her hand, leading down the stairs and more stairs until we reach the outside. Then i tackle her into the snow and she moans.

"Do you not recall standing out here for hours barefoot in winter-" I ask her, attempts to remind, but she stares blankly at me, the cold snow a reprieve for her. I press my lips to hers and she returns the loving gesture with a long mewl. "So far away. Long ago." Her throaty voice drifts into space, likely where she is. Spaced out. A very long moment of stillness passes before she speaks. "The pine needles; they keep your feet warm." Likely she was coatless and shoeless...

"Well baby, i want to taste your sap-" I hiss thickly with sexual innuendo.

"But Bec-"

"She's not here! I am!" I snarl as i push my body harder to hers, her dark hair splayed out in contrast to the white snow. Such a fallen angel. I keep those thoughts to myself and stifle a laugh at what the neighbors' must think. Not that they'd notice. A banjo plays in the distance.

"You're so possessive." She moans and makes a snow angel shape with her arms as my body prevents her feet. Wtf? Weird sentence idk...

"You love it."

She doesn't debate. I think of fucking her right outside in the snow of the yard, as i know damn well we can get away with it. She's too intuned with the cooling snow right now though...

"Drink up baby." I pass my 27 seconds short of 4 minutes sister a 50ml airplane mini. She downs it, tossing the glass into the pure snow.

"Litterbug." I kiss her then push myself up to collect her trail of garbadge. Goddamn sexy bitch ...

"Feel like making love? Or the snow fix you!" Rustling my silken hoarse voice against her ear.

She looked stoned as fuck and i somersault off her, barefoot and t-shirt pyjama pants wearing off into the snow.

Tackling me, a growl emerges from within her being.

Oh yeah. It's on.

My twin slurs drunkenly, "You know the military paid for sex changes cuz they studied them. I'm hungry! Let's get brekkie."

"Wha-" I gawk, unsure of what will spew out her attention deficit alcohol loosened lips first.

"What!?" I gape at her...so full of shocks, electrified.

Her lips curl into a sneerish smile; cocky on what she's kept in.

"Dammit baby! Tell me!" I plead and kiss her in the frigid snow as my eyes water from the cold that cuts through my bones yet she doesn't give a shiver. I gently wipe blood off her face; I'm unsure how she got it...She just knows to much.

"I told you." Her tongue slicks out to lips as her arms smother in delight upon the snow. "Studies, studies, just like the twin ones still going on."

"Fuck, Tess I'm cold!"

"I'm not." She beams wolfishly.

"So we hitting brekkie or fucking?" She has that spooky fire in her kohl outlined eyes and i can merely stare shocked at her revelations.

"Christ! I'll drive..." I grumble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk when i wrote this idk

Tess stopped in her tracks, her trampled footprints in the pure white snow, disturbing her.

Ma's car appears we don't even it was gone...fuck we are wasted.

I text ma i need her to take a pic, oblivious to her missing car at 2a.m.

Finally she texts back she's one the way home!? From where? What the hell!?

"Girl's! Get in here and put your pants on! Your fucking ass will get frostbite, don't be be damn noisy y'all wake neighbors up!"

********

I snigger as Tess cracks up hysterical.

"Put pants on and don't fall **up the stairs**!" Ma yells as Tess howls in drunken laughter after me, clutz she is tripping on her crappy old ass broken Air Jordan sandals. I'm kind of curious as to how ma knows we've actually fell _up_ stairs.. Does she read this? We blab 'twincest' all the time. Poor ma can't do nothing with her mental dyadic duo.

..like the time ma asked or said i was in heat with the cat.. She wasn't sure who sprayed. What the hell.

Tess whoops and throws the empty bottle of 1 liter vodka in the yard as i blab to ma about thanks for the pic she took of us in the snow relieving our heats. That sounds wrong. We were just laying in the snow i swear. Not fucking that time. No doubt she thinks we're completely insane.

"At least we're good drunks!" I state, in reference to who our dead brother who wasn't.

Tess staggers back upstairs for more vodka and pills to pass out

I thank ma again, trying to show my gratitude for taking a my pic in er... Swimwear in snow at 2am..

How thw fuck we did not notice her car gone?

My twin has made tracks out back to our room, while i explain the benefits of hostages in the wine cellar we can brainwash once bored- fuck


	8. Later Baby...Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so reposted this.  
> Have to cook for "sissy" or she'll burn the kitchen down. Love y'alls❤❤💋

The nail file was sounding off for what seemed at least ten minutes. I glanced up at my sister filing her...claws and asked, "What's a sister wive?"

The profuse nail filing stopped. "What?"

"What's a sister wive-"

"How the hell should i know. Why is your lip swollen?" My sister studied me closely.

"I uh...was hungry and cooked a piece of pizza on the burner like you do. After that i don't know."

"For chrissakes, Lor why didn't you wake me!" She had placed the nail file down and was on her phone.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"A sister wive is some American tv show, go Google it." She winced at my lip in sympathy "That pizza was a week old! Next time, wake me up so that pizza doesn't give you a busted lip."

"Okay...thanks..." I started typing in my phone on the bed.

The nail file started up again and i Googled this 'sister wife' thing. "Hey, we aren't married to a cult-"

Tess snorted briefly. "Why? You want to start one?"

"No-" I don't like the idea of a whole bunch of people and gave her an odd look.

"I was kidding."

"Just cut the nail-" I suggested with pursed lips.

"I think i may have to." My sister stared at her nail as if a foreign entity.

Returning to my phone humming, i tried to figure out this sister wife thing. The nail clipper sounded loudly and i grimaced. "I don't want to step on-"

"I trimmed it over the goddamn garbage." My sister was not in a good mood today, i think.

"What's wrong, Tess-"

"Ma."

That is explanation enough. "What did she do-"

My sister shrugged and replaced the nail clippers. "What didn't she do."

"Are we sister wives-"

"No! As if we'd marry a man!" She burst out laughing. "Why would you ask such a thing?" She eagle eyed me.

I froze and bit my lip.

"We are not sister wives. Why?" She reiterated.

"Is Becca?"

"No, what the hell?" She watched me oddly, then smirked.

Oh fuck...

"Let me see your phone, Lori."

"Don't go typing shit."

"I won't. I promised."

I tossed my phone down the bed and watched as she scooped it up off the floor near the chair.

Shit...

"Don't you ye-"

"MAAAAA LORI'S TRYING TO FUCCCCKKKKK MEEEE!"

I cringed as my sister laughed her ass off. The whole neighborhood would hear her before ma, anyway...hopefully noone hadn't already witnessed our outdoor snow sex antics...they'd just think we were on drugs wrestling or something. I sighed...i didn't care. 

The dog started barking downstairs and my sister spun and peered out the blinds.

"She always barks..." I watched her from the bed. "It's probably just the snowmen or something-"

She smacked the blind closed with a violent finger. "No it's some goddamn orange truck."

"Come sit with me-" I pouted at her, as she appeared to ponder it, then finally came over, tossing me my phone and bringing hers.

"It's too early for this." She groused as i looked at her.

"It's almost 2pm in the afternoon-"

"Yeah. Too early."

My sister climbed over me, she could have just went around...i slapped her ass and she gave me a nasty look.

"Sorry...you want to go back to bed-"

She held up a nail. "It's not right!"

"That's not the one you fuc-"  
That just...didn't sound right...

My sister gave me the finger then laughed and leaned in provocatively low murmur, "Why you want me to mate with you?"

Freezing up, i regarded her radiant smile and riveting light eyes. I must have looked like a fool and i didn't care. Shaking myself out of it i broke my stare away. 

Daytime was not a good time. She started getting comfy on her side of the bed.

"Where's Bec, baby?" I whispered, as i returned my attentions to her and stroked her hair, knowing her eyes were no longer on me.

"Her dad's." She mumbled into a pillow.

There was so many pillows. I'll never understand how the all got here, but there was almost ten of them.

I Google on my phone. "Fuck-"

"What?" Tess mutters from the pillow.

"Full moon in a week. Then the Walking Dead is back..."

Her hand flies at my thigh and i startle as she growls sensually, "Want to start early?"

I pant and smack at her hand and gape at her. I can't tell if she's serious or not... please don't tease me...she doesn't know what she does to me...or likely she knows and does it on purpose. So i ignore her for now my brow furrowing at my phone. "How is it Saturday...last i checked it was-"

"C'mere Lor."

The dog is barking again downstairs and my sister whines, her awareness having shifted.

"Go look for me."

"It's nothing, you know tha-"

"Just do it."

Throwing my phone down, i succumb to her orders and go look through the blinds. "It's just the damn snowmen-"

She snickers as me and stuffs her entire face into the pillow.

As i try to get comfy in my spot, i smack at her ass. "Why are you laughing-"

"You called them snowmen!" Her voice is muffled by the pillow and full of mirth.

"Well yeah...they plow and shovel snow-" I try an attempt at explaining.

My sister lifts her head and cackles.

"What's so funny-" I stare at her blanket covered form and drag my hands through her hair. Finally she angles her face out of the pillow and back on her right side. Her hand reaches for me.

"You make it sound as if real snowmen are out there!" She gasps laughing at me. "They're hired to plow! I can see actual army of snowmen coming at our house in droves!"

"Dammit Tess, i know that-" Sighing i take her hand and hold it. My eyes return to my phone.

"So we gonna fuck or what."

Gasping for air, i turn and gawk at her. She must be serious if she keeps saying it...It's not the first time... "It's daytime, you don't like daytime-"

"Later. Not like i plan this shit."

Rolling my eyes, i hit her lightly with my palm than slap her ass hard with the other hand. Her groan is more of an ululating whimper.

"Sleep."

I get up and take the chair and position myself comfy with my phone. It's not even five minutes before she hollars, "Baby, come back and sleep with me!"

"I'm not Becca-"

"No shit." Her voice softens as she carps at me. "Please?"

"Yeah..."

I drag myself and phone to the bed again and climb in on my side. Tess proffers her arm and i heave a sigh, ceding to her will like a simp. As i lay on my back, i read on my phone with my right hand, with my left hand i repeatedly pat her arm with my finger's. "Better now-"

"Yes, thanks." My sister breathes out.

I gaze at her for awhile and hum. Then i brush my lips to her head, putting more pressure into the kiss. She gives a soft sound of appreciation.

"Why do i have to always be your simp..." I ask her with a loving curious sincerity.

"I'm the one with a friend with benefits." She enounces, then snickers. "Two. A sister with benefits and-"

Gently, i thump at her with my hand. "Someone called me a 'deng' and 'dinge' on the writing site-"

"A ding?" Wearily, she frowns confused.

I have to literally spell the words out to her since i failed to pronounce them correctly.

"Why the hell would anyone call you a name of some virus?" Humming, my sister drowsily pulls herself to her phone, frowning. I watch her and struggle to see the screen of her phone since despite our attempts to block light out, there's just too many windows.

A sharp intake of breath, she looks at me in a horror sad way, and passes me the phone. Her voice is low spoken and soft, "You got a screenshot?"

"I think so..." I don't remember and look at her, "Why would anyone say such a racist thing-"

"They were trying to get your goat, love. Just keep ignoring them."

"I think they meant dipshit or dimwit since we are pale arse bitches." I ogle her and my hands gravitate to touch her arm more, "And i have been ignoring...but i did apologize-"

"Why would you apologize to fucking bullies!"

"I don't know...i didn't want them going after other's and..." I sigh and frown in concentration, then look at her before adding, "And the one person who wasn't you- who stuck up for me had hurt them bullies by saying she was mentally ill and we're all mental, and it seemed like it really hurt her feelings and-"

"Whoa. Wait! You got played, love. Those bullies couldn't care less." She flings my hand off her arm and that makes me feel sad. Maybe i bothered her to much with emotional crap... Before i can get over analytical, she reaches around with her left hand sympathetically cradling my face. Her face is that of a humane seriousness as she mouths fondly, "That's why i didn't want you to interact"

"I know...it's okay...i reacted poorly in general." I stop her sentence, my pale blues size up her in earnest, the concern on her face and i contemplate her lips and how she holds her phone in her hand...How her gaze is so loyally... Oh fuck why...my eyes dodge from her mouth to her eyes and...i want to kiss her so very badly it hurts...

Tess clears her throat and my gaze skirts swiftly back up to her eyes. "Well, I reacted worse than you when i came home and looked at your phone and went off...besides It's kinda weird her ex looks like she could be our triplet. Lori, you forgive me?"

"Yes, baby. I always forgive you..." How could i not? We both had shitty different ways, and Tess was only defending me in her drunk confused state, not that drinking is any excuse. 

Dropping her phone, she takes my face in her hand and i swear my breath hitches and heart stops momentarily as she gives me a chaste kiss on the mouth. Fuck... I want her...

"Stop-" I implore, as i know it will make me want more of her...as if my emotions are stuck and i can't get them all out...

"Why? It was just a kiss." She smirks, that damn unhallowed glint in her grey eyes and i can't stop staring at her.

It's my curse, not hers...Oh Fuck...

"You're such a Queen-" I whimper and caress her face as i tenderly prod her plush lips with mine.  
"Mmm-"

She kisses me back as our mouths fit so perfectly together and she parts her lips slightly as if asking me to enter. I moan and coast the lips of my tongue along her upper lip, gently sucking as she seeks me with hers. Her tongue glides along the swollen side of my lips and i delicately touch hers with mine. We osculate with affection and i swear it's as if the rest of the world has fallen away aside from the two of us.

Shaken, i gape at her...why does this feel so good- i don't understand why kissing my damn twin sister feels better than other women...something is wrong with me...

"Want to be my sister wife?" Tess jests and chuckles and i return from my spaced out condition as she slaps my side and laughs.

"Stop! It's not funny-" I try and give her a hard look and i can't since my heart is drowning in my love for her.

Taking me into her arms, i bury my face into her, embarrassed. 

She mouths into my dark hair soothingly, "Shhh shh shh shh. We can nap."

Hardly, i can only make a sound of agreement as i wrap my right arm around her until i can feel the slight of her ribs through her t-shirt on her back...and i swear i seek it out so i know she's made of flesh and bone. Her lips compact on my hair and i let out a low soft whimper.

"Later, love." Softly spoken and whispered, i shiver at her voice and hold tighter to her as her hand rubs my back. Maybe we should talk about this...does she feel the same as i do- or just like fucking...ah fuck...I'm fucked in the head.

My sister started snickering as i was just dosing off, her body shaking with laughs.

"What now-" I mumbled, curious.

"The microphone fell off the roof with melted snow like i said it would."

"That's not why your laughing though-"

As she pulled me nearer she hissed, cracking up between words in laughs at the memory. "You remember when we had the downstairs room and ma came down to scream 3 a.m. in the morning?"

"How could i forget-"

"Well we've two microphones now!"

Ah fuck. 

"We're not hooking one up to that amp- that thing is 100 times louder than the old one-"

She started calming down her sniggering and stroked my arm, as she whispers "We can share the one mic like we do."

I delicately cup both sides of her face in my hands, my intensity having got her full attention. "Do you feel as i do- like i feel for you-"

"You know i love you." She strengthens her embrace around me. "Right?" Her grey eyes are sober and there's emotions swirling in them and i get lost in her irises again. She sighs, shifting to trace my lower lip as i look up into those eyes of hers.

"I love you, too." I close the distance and press my lips to hers and she moves her hand to tenderly caress me as she sweetly kisses me back.

My sister shifts her hand running down a couple scattered tattoos on my arm, and i get gooseflesh. Retaking my mouth with her soft kiss, i whimper.

"Later, baby." She gives off throaty undertones in her low whisper and i fling my arms around her neck, obsessively.

\----  
Later chapter is up seperately where i fix her...heat  
💋


	9. One of Those Nights Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twin dresses trans as a male and i go gaga part 1
> 
> This will be continued in a seperate story. Thanks y'alls❤❤  
> Titled 'Sweet Home..' As some folk put it, but it was one of our brother's favorite songs, so..
> 
> I have no recollection of posting this obviously i did.

"Your skin is dry." I stared my sister down, then went to grab the Cocoa Butter jar.

"NO! You're gonna slather it on me!" She took off running and so i gave chase all the way downstairs. She ran all the way into the frontmost room where ma was and almost hit the front door.

Ma looked up at us in surprise as Tess slammed so hard the wall into a taxidermy stuffed peasant that hung on the wall that grandpop shot that feathers came down.

"Maaaa! Lori's trying to slather me in cocoa butter again!" My sister wailed out, smirking at me.

"It won't kill you, Tess." Ma turned to me with a look of distaste, "Will you stop chasing your sister's tail!"

I snickered and dashed out the room as Tess gave me the finger and chased after me now.

"Goddamn girls.." Ma grumbled and went into the den where our stepdaddy was watchin a classic car show on tv.

I let my twin sis chase me back upstairs, and i knew she was letting me win until she snared me with her arms around my waist. Like a fucked up heimleck manuever, she lifted me and spun me; my feet hitting the dresser as i choked.

"Goddang it, Tess- i was tryin to help-"

"No. No, you weren't." Setting me down on the floor, she aimed her pointing finger at me with a warning, "Don't come at me with that." She eyed the Cocoa Butter jar ",That bullshit right now. I'll whoop your ass."

I made flirty eyes at my older twin sister, "I might like that-"

She snorted and gave me a mean look. "You would. Wanna fuck?"

I gawked at her smug face as the jar fell from my hand to the ground. After a minute of scrutinizing her serious features i stammered, "W-what-?"

OH SHIT...

My near 4 minutes older sister was up and tackling me, pinning me to the bed before i could even react. I flailed and kicked to no avail. 

"I'm gonna hollar-" I threatened and she just laughed. 

"No one's going to hear you." 

Enraged, i slapped at the bed, trying to dislodge her as i retorted, "Says the one who always wants kisses-" 

Growling at me, she finally let me up, admonishing, "No Cocoa Butter! If you want to kiss, just speak your goddamn needs."

Shook, i rotated to face her as she laughed and got up in my face, her index finger tilting my chin upwards. I smacked it away softly. 

"Your naughty, Lor." With a devilish grin, she studied me.

"What the fuck-" I cried out, watching her. "I was trying to help-"

Shaking her head, she tried to correct me. "No. You were going to slop cocoa butter on me again. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." She snorted in laughter.

"You got snot on me-" I bitched.

"Not the first time. Get over it, love." Turning her back, she headed for the table.

I lunged up and jumped on her from behind. She plunged me backwards onto the bed...i should have know...

"Shhh shh shhh shhh, calm down." She flipped herself around so our chests were flush before i could even think. I stared in a mix of confusion and i don't know what.

My mouth opened as if to speak, but no words came out. My sister grabbed me into a hold, shifting us so that she was embracing me on the bed. Why did i always have to be the weak twin... The ugly twin...the weird twin...what the fuck...

"Fucking hell, Tess- what the-"

"Wanna nap with me?" Sultry, she rasped kissing my now messy hair, likely as messy as her sexy rats nest.

Fuck...i give up...

"Yeah I'll nap. If you're being for real." I tried to swivel to glance at her face, yet her hold was too tight.

"Then nap. Literally." My sister brushed my hair aside, reasoning, "Don't want it in my damn mouth."

With a mocking soft keen, i lamented.

"What's wrong? Did you want to fuck?" She whispered in my ear and i tensed up.

"Fuck you and your weird mating rituals, Tess!" I yelled but it was too late. I was finished; i was officially simping for my sister.

Her mouth closed in on my pillowy plush lips then she went straight for my neck. I whimpered and then breathlessly gasped as she kissed and sucked the bite. As if nothing had occurred, she spooned me from behind. Taking my hand in hers, i could feel her fingertips touching my nails.

"Trim that shit." She brushed her mouth to my bruised neck and settled in to sleep.

Confused, i muttered wordlessly, sighing and let sleep take me as well until the sun went down and night fall came.

"Wake up goddammit-" I slowly shook my twin awake. She grumbled and groaned, then sat up, unseeing grey eyes staring at nothing.

All groggy from sleep, she grunted and reached for a cigarette. Lighting one, she drank from a bottled water as i watched her. 

"Fuck. Here." She passed me the lit cigarette, taking another for herself.

"Thanks, baby-"

I got a grunt in response, as she reaches for her blinking phone alerting a text. My sister looks at me and says, "That crazy bitch has bookmarked your twincest stories. Or her friend has. Let's hope they'll leave you be."

Rolling my eyes, i check my phone. "Which-"

My sister scrolls it and taps. "That one. Mental bitch is also using names that sound like yours."

"Fuck her- i don't care! At least we can afford lawyers if she gets worse-"

"That's the spirit!" She runs her right hand down my thigh and burst out laughing.

"What-" I studied her as she read looked at her phone. "Bec says that bitch is full of shit. Projects onto everybody else massively and sure as fuck isn't doing no Jungle shadow work. What a joke!"

I sniggered at that and shook my head in distaste.

One of our cats; the black one climbed up on my sissy and they were rubbing heads. "Oh honeyboy!" 

Our other, a Siamese jumped up on me along with our Jackrat mix pup. 

"Looks like they're wanting us up-"

"Yeah. It's party time." My sister petted our cats and pup. "Let me take her O-U-T then I'll be back for you." Cheeky, she tossed over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

When she returned, she hooked her phone to a speaker and petted our cats. The music started full blast.

She downed some pills will alcohol as i gaped at her. "What's wrong? One of our cats got your tongue?"

"Thats ghey-" I looked away, shaking my head 'no' as she passed me the bottle of vodka i sipped from. I was never sure why we didn't use glasses...we had a ton...shot and regular ones in the room. If our cousins were over the shot glasses came out...from the kitchen but still...

I glance at her and smirk ",Let's dress up with those angel and devil wings again-"

Her brow raises as her shoulder shrugs. "Okay, but I'm not digging through for it."

"Don't worry, i know where they are-" Christ what did i start... 

"And then what? Are we to parade around the neighborhood wearing them?"

Oh my goddesses, that actually sounds hot. "Yeah..."

Sissy is down, "Find them and I'll do it. Maybe I'll dress as a male." That glint in her eye is back.

Oh fuck...i wanted her as a female, but I'd take her anyway i could have her and it wasn't a bad idea.

"Just do you, baby." I said, knowing she'd do what she wanted anyway. Besides, we would be less likely to get harrassed if she dressed and looked a male by the twanging banjos neighbor's down the block.

After my sis finished her male stubble and make-up i gasped at her in those jeans and wings.  
"Damn- Cat Daddy, you look fine-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Her hand slapped into my upper arm. At least she restrained herself...

I oogled her her umm.. "You packing-"

"Don't you wanna know." She grinned.

I was unsure if i was specific enough and that was a weapon in her jeans or something else. Christ...fuck she looked so hot as a guy...


End file.
